1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ink composition, an ink set, and a recording method.
2. Related Art
The ink jet recording method is able to record high definition images with a comparatively simple device, and rapid development has been made on various fronts. Among these, clogging or the like of ink jet nozzles has been variously researched. JP-A-9-249838 discloses providing a pigment type aqueous ink jet recording liquid that provides the characteristics demanded as an ink jet recording liquid, in particular excellent waterproofness, light resistance, resolution, and stable discharge, without clogging of the nozzles, and discloses an ink jet recording liquid in which a pigment and a resin are dispersed in an aqueous medium, where the resin is an aqueous emulsion formed from a gel formed from a polymer with a glass transition point of 50° C. to 150° C. and a core formed from a polymer with a glass transition point of −100° C. to 40° C.
However, JP-A-9-249838 does not disclose a difference between the glass transition temperatures of the core polymer and the shell polymer. The ink composition disclosed in JP-A-9-249838 has 0.8 mass % of a pigment content (solid content conversion) and the content of the polymer particles in relation thereto is a comparatively small 2 mass % to 4 mass %. However, in a case where the content of the pigment is comparatively large, the resin ordinarily used also increases, thereby increasing the viscosity of the ink composition. In so doing, it is likely to occur clogging of the nozzles. In particular, a problem arises of recovery from clogging becoming impossible.